Sister Saves
by alyssaaaam
Summary: Noah and his sister, Cecilia, run into Rachel at the nearby community pool
1. Chapter 1 (01-22 21:31:27)

A/N Ok so this might be a oneshot or it could be a chapter fic if you guys like it and I get good feedback

"Noah!" Cecilia, Noah's 7 year old sister, called. It was the middle of the summer and hot as hell, so they decided to go to the community pool.

The two siblings got into Noah's truck and he drove them over. When they got there, it was packed so Noah made Cici promise she would stay with him and not get lost. As they walked in, Noah found some seats and put their towels and what not down. Cici was tugging on his arm and dragging him into the water, so he picked her up and threw her so she'd stop nagging him. Then he jumped in after her and splashed all the people around him.

Rachel was tanning at the community pool with some little cousins of hers. They were in the water with Rachels uncle so she decided to take a break and relax while she could. Then she heard a small splash and some laughing when all of a sudden, she was covered in water. Rachel was pissed. Sbe got off of the chair and stormed over to the canonballer.

Noah and Cici were having all the fun in the world as she was dunked into the water from his jump. Then a scary girl with her hair all in her face and her bathing suit soaked through, steped into the pool. She swam over to the pair and stood begind them. Cici was the first one to notice her and had a small scream, Noah, being startled, jumped and turned to see the terrifying thing that made his sister scream.

Both were surprised to see each other. Noah didn't know she went places that normal people do and she was just surprised to see him with his sister in public. She then remembered why she was in there in the first place, and told him to watcb who was around him when he splashed. Cici was curious to who the pretty girl was when Noah acted like he knew her.

She then told the girl that she was pretty and her name was Cecilia. Cecilia asked what her name was and Rachel turned around when she heard the young girl introduce herself. She, in return, told Cecilia that her name was Rachel and that she was pretty too. Noah just stared at the encounter, praying that they wouldn't join forces against him.

 **A/N Okay so I'm gonna make this a chapter story and I will upload another chapter tonight. My phone is about to die and then I'll type another one up later. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry for not updating as much, I haven't been feeling good for a while and I had a migraine a while ago. But, here's chapter dos. Enjoy**

Noah was simply staring at his little sister when they got out to go home. Cici was beginning to notice and decided to speak up.

"What Noah! You keep staring at me and it's starting to freak me out." She basically yelled at him.

"Why were you talking to Rachel?" was all the answer she got from him.

"'Cause she's pretty and it looked like you knew her so, figured it'd be okay. Is she like your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"No, NO! She is NOT my girl. She just goes to my school and I've seen her around." Noah stopped and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Just don't bother her, 'kay?"

"Okay," she capitulated. "But, if your gonna ask her out, do it soon." He was confused until Cecilia was smiling sadly at something behind him. He turned his head and was not expecting to see Rachel getting cozy with some guy on a pool lounge chair. He was stunned into silence by how much PDA she was allowing him to show.

He and his sister soon left, and it was silent on the ride home except for some soft music in the background. All throughout the rest of the day, Noah kept going back to Rachel. And that damn guy.

"Hey Noah?" his sister asked, "Can we go to the pool again?" She had a sickly sweet smile on her face so he knew she was up to something, but, he went with her again because he was a damn good brother.

At the pool, Cici's smile widened dramatically once her eyes landed on Rachel in the water with some little-ish kids who were splashing her. Cici started to run, but Noah grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Walking, remember?"

"Ya ya, sorry Noah." He rubbed her head and messed up her hair before letting her go over to the brunette midget.

This time, Rachel went alone with her cousins to the Lima community pool so, she was currently playing with them so they would get tired and stop bothering her so much at home. She seen Noah and his sister, Cecilia. She was such a sweet girl, she had the most adorable smile and she called her pretty!

Cici dropped all her stuff off at a lounge chair and jumped in to the pool to swim over to the group Rachel was with. "Hi Rachel!" She greeted, "And everyone else."

"Hello Cecilia, these are my cousins. Here's Andru, Evelynn, Rudy, Val, Brian, and then the twins, Nicky and Nina. Now that that's outta the way, wanna play with us? We're just throwing a ball around but if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions." Rachel said.

Rachel had _a lot_ of people with her. Cecilia didn't think someone could babysit so many kids by themselves, but she guessed if anyone could, it would be Rachel. A bit later, Noah came in and after introductions, he joined their ball game also. With him being so big and Rachel so small, everytime he threw it to her, she had to get out since it was way over her head and she couldn't catch it.

Everytime though, Noah had a smirk on his face behind Rachels back, and no one knew what it was for so they let him be. On the third time she got out, Rachel seen his face and had a sneeky little smile on hers in return. As she lifted herself up, she turned real quick, and as she sat on the side of the pool, her boobs bounced from the sudden movement.

When she got up, and went to look for the ball, she ran her hand through her hair and walked so her hips moved a little more. Because of that, her ass was shaken and Noah just stared. He couldn't do anything else, because he was shook on how good her body was and how she was teasing him. Finally, she picked up the ball with her side facing the pool, and then got back in, and all distractions were over and done with.

It was a few weeks later, and Cici was starting to have playdates at Rachels house, since that was where her cousins were staying and after a couple more pool visits, the kids became great friends. During those playdates, Noah and Rachel mingled with each other, and were just talking all throughout the day. About what? Something only they seemed to know.

"It's great the kids get along. I mean now I'm not bothered as much to get off my butt and do something for them since their always busy, and I'm guessing Cecilia doesn't nag you as much as you say she does since she's over here so much." Rachel tells Noah one day.

"Ya it's great, I mean I get to see your hot ass basically everyday, so it's pretty great I guess." he flirted. Rachel was getting pretty used to his flirts so she stopped blushing a while after they started hanging out.

"Rae, can Cici stay over please?" Nina, a twin, was very shy, so it was a big deal that she was asking Rachel for stuff. Normally, one of the other kids would ask things, but this time, she was the one.

"I don't know, Cecilia has to ask Noah and her mother. And don't forget, later I'm going out and I might not be back until late." she answered. Noah was wondering what she was doing, but he couldn't just ask her. Cici came in and asked Noah, he said it was no problem, but he did need to call his mom.

"So, I called Mom, and she said it was fine. You just need to run home and get clothes and what not for tonight. Okay?" is what Noah came back with. Cici nodded her head and got her shoes on so she could get her stuff.

Noah came back with the little girl, and told Rachel that he had his phone on him if anybody needed it. He also said have fun, since she was going out. Rachel gave him a smile, and said she had to get ready but for him to also enjoy himself while he had some free time. Once he got into his car, she closed the door but didn't go upstairs until she heard him leave.

 **Kay, I had some fun with this one. Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Rachel got dressed to go out, Nina and Cici hung out in her room with her. She was currently in her closet looking for the perfect hat to wear on her head. She already picked out a light blue and grey flannel with a grey crop top to go out with her 'friend'. She decided to wear black high tops and a dark blue snapback. She made her hair a little messy but it ended up looking super nice.

She said goodbye to the girls and the rest of the house. She told everyone that Brian was in charge, since he was the most responsible and the oldest. Rachel also said to behave themselves and that she'd be back as soon as she could.

The boy she was with was waiting outside for her and handed her a skateboard to ride with him somewhere. Rachel smiled at him and then kissed him. She probably said something but Rachel was facing away from Cici and the window.

Rachel walked in the door at 1:06am and it looked as though everyone was either asleep or upstairs. The younger ones, Nicky, Nina, Cecilia, and Andru, were probably in bed, but she was sure the older ones were on their phones.

She headed up to get to bed but as soon as she walked in the door she was practically ambushed by Val and Evelynn.

"Rae, what happened!! Did he screw up? Did he propose? Are you pregnant?" Val was starting to rant so Evelynn pushed her a little and told her to be quiet.

Rachel replied, "No, why? Did something happen here? Is everyone okay?"

Evelynn rolled her eyes and spoke, "Everythings fine Rae. We were just wondering why your home so early."

"Oh, well Cecilia stayed here tonight and I just wanted to make sure everybody was okay."

Next Day_

"Tio!! Everyone is fine, I just went out for a little with Josh."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you dare raise your voice to me like that."

Cecilia woke up all by herself in an empty room to Rachel yelling. Nina walked back into the room so she could tell her friend that Noah called and said he'd be there in about a half hour. Cecilia nodded and followed Nina downstairs towards the yelling.

Rachel walked away from her uncle to give Cici a plate of blueberry walffles. "Good morning Cecilia, how did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks again for letting me sleep over." She said.

"No problem, and by the way, Noah's on his way right now. He just text me." Rachel replied.

Knocking*

"That should be him right now." said Cecilia.

Noah thanked Rachel for letting Cecilia stay over and then they left so Rachel could sleep for a little while longer before her cousins started to get antsy and want to run around.

 **Okay thats the end of this chapter. I'm looking for a beta right now and I'm so sorry for not updating, school started and I had some issues to deal with. But I'm back so hopefully I can start updating more.. Kay bye**


	4. Authors Note

If you have a suggestion on a beta I can use, let me know. I haven't found one yet. Okay thanks for all the support,

Alyssa3


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey its been a while.. still haven't found a beta though. I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Please rr, it makes my day. ALSO, if you have any story ideas please pm me. Okay bye**

The next few weeks during summer was mostly Noah and Rachel becoming closer and closer together. Cecilia had been keeping an eye on them recently and they looked like they had been friends their entire lives. Today, Rachel Nina, and Cecilia were baking and Rachel was trying to grab a bowl out of a cabinet, but she was so short she had to get on the counter to reach it. When she was up there she was trying to be cool and was dancing all around the counters. Noah was with them so he immediately snatched her by the waist and then berated her for being so careless.

She got really mad and stormed outside so Noah followed her and all the little girls could here was them yelling at each other. Two seconds later Noah came into the house.

"Cici, grab your stuff. I'll be in the car. Now." he said in a stern voice.

Rachel walked in right as he said the last part of his sentence. "Nina, go help her. I'll clean up in here."

Nina and Cici walked up the stairs and heard Noah's truck start and Rachel start crying. The girls made sure to pack everything up and Nina helped take things outside. Cici said goodbye to everyone since it might be the last time they might be able to hang out.

Rachel was now sat on the stairs crying and holding her head in between her legs. Valerie and Evelyn had both come down and was niw trying to get her up the stairs to talk in private. Rachel just kept crying and shaking her head.

In the truck, Cici was trying to comprehend what had happened in those few moments at the house. Noah was holding onto the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. He just looked so angry. What he was mad at, she didn't know.

Noah could not believe that she said that to him. He was only trying to protect her. He really cared about her and in a single movement, he fucked it up. What she said really shook him to the core. He didn't know about her history with men. He really never even thought of it.

Soon they arrived home and Noah stormed up to his room. He wasn't mad at Rachel, he could never be mad at her. No matter what happened with her, he could never be angry. He was mad at himself. Rachel was perfectly fine with what she was doing. She had obviously done it before and he just came in being overprotective.

He sent a quick text to her, hoping that she would reply and forgive him.

Noah: Hey Rae.. im rly sry abt what happened

Noah: Pls forgive me

Noah: Please

He waited. And waited. And kept on waiting for two days. Then he suddenly got a text back.

Rae: Meet me at Celito Park at 2:30 please and thank you.

At 2:26, Noah was waiting against his truck to try and spot Rachel. A few minutes later, he saw a silver Cadillac pull up and Rachel get out.

 **Alright, cliffhanger. I was gonna keep going but it's pretty late and I have to get up in like 5hrs. So bye and make sure you read n review please and thank you. Ok goodnight** **alyssa3**


End file.
